Different applications may be used as part of a user's regular workflow since each application provides different functionality to the user. Thus, when producing content, the user may use multiple applications during the production of the content. A user may also use multiple devices during the production of content. In such cases, a user may wish to share data and/or information, e.g., style information, among the different applications and devices.
Various solutions have been provided to share data and information among applications and devices. For example, an application may include a reader to support non-native types of data. However, the user may need to save the data in a format that the reader can understand, requiring multiple copies of the data supported by the different applications. Furthermore, it may be difficult to extract the data in a format that is usable by another application or device. For example, color scheme information may not be easily transferrable between applications since it may be embedded as part of a larger custom data format (e.g. colors stored in a PSD (Photoshop document) file).